


Mile High Club

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>jaiden - "Showed up to the airport to find my fuck buddy is on the same flight. Do you think he'd be interested in the mile high club?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> trigger warning for Dramamine mention, just to be safe? (also i dunno if it makes you drowsy so if it doesn’t, my bad)

Aiden followed his twin onto the plane, his ear buds blasting in his ears as they made it to their seats. He was tired and not a big fan of flying (especially for twelve hours), so he wanted to get his luggage put away and zonk out with Dramamine flowing through his veins as soon as possible.

Their uncle had invited them on his work trip to England as the Vice President of the United States. Free airfare, free high class hotel and a 24/7 driver to take them wherever they wanted. How could the twins say no? But after a week of it, Aiden was so over England and ready to get home where the accents were easier to comprehend and he could drink water from the tap whenever he wanted.

Ethan tapped his shoulder to get his attention, pointed at the luggage compartment to silently convey that he was done, and slid into the window seat to give Aiden more room. Aiden nodded in response and moved to fight his luggage into the rack and took his seat as his brother had.

Having pushed his dose back until they were actually boarding the plane (if it kicked in as he was walking, he was screwed), his Dramamine wouldn’t kick in for another ten minutes, so Aiden was stuck listening to his music as he counted people passing by to keep him calm. But before he knew it, he was out.

He awoke with a low groan to Ethan lightly knocking on his forehead, urging him to wake up. Aiden fished his phone from his pocket as he pulled his headphones from his head.

“We’re landing. Canada for an hour and then home in 5 more hours,” Ethan informed him as Aiden rubbed sleep from his eyes. His legs are cramped and his back stiff, but at least he had made it through over half of the flight.

“Good, I’m starving,” Aiden mumbled as the flight attendant came over the speaker to inform them they could exit the cabin. Aiden owed Ethan a Starbucks for letting him sleep through the landing.

* * *

After eating and walking around the terminal, Aiden felt a little better. Refreshed and not as anxious as he was at the beginning of the flight. He decided to forego his Dramamine dose on the second half of the flight, but knew Ethan would have it in his bag if he needed it.

As he was doing his side to side stretched to alleviate the stiffness in his back, their announcement for their flight to board at any minute, Aiden caught the sight of a somewhat familiar face, but he played it off as a trick of the imagination from sleeping so long and forgot about it.

It wasn’t until three hours in and Aiden was starting to feel woozy that he made his way back to the bathroom. It was locked, of course, so he waited for the occupant to get done. And when the door opened, Aiden felt a laugh burst from his chest. “Are you stalking me?” he asked the occupant.

The occupant’s lips pulled back in a familiar smirk. The smirk belonged to a guy named Jackson Whittemore, an abroad student from the US that Aiden had stumbled into in a club and had fallen into bed with for many nights on his trip.

It was a no strings attached thing and they had agreed to go their separate ways when Aiden went home.

“What makes you think you’re so special?” Jackson sneered. “Told you you couldn’t get enough of me.”

Aiden rolled his eyes, his wooziness subsiding in favor of heat overcoming his body as an idea formed in his head. He pressed a palm flat on Jackson’s chest and pushed him back into the bathroom. He managed to shut the door fully without looking like an idiot and told Jackson, “There’s better uses for that mouth of yours,” and pulled Jackson into a rough kiss, his body crowding Jackson into the wall as much as he can.  

He didn’t completely hate flying anymore, as it turned out. The realization occurred to him on his way back to his seat an hour later. Aiden felt more than seen Ethan’s searching look and it took everything he had to keep his composure when Ethan asked, “Did you fall in?”

A wide smirk curled Aiden’s lips in response as he pulled his headphones on and he set an alarm for an hour. When the alarm sounded in his headphones, he stood up from his seat and made his trek back to the bathroom. At his knock, Jackson pulled him in and gave him a searing kiss of his own and they both stayed in there until it was time to find their seats to land.

Needlessly to say, this flight was the best Aiden’s ever had.


End file.
